SONIC X: MY VERSION
by darcy3352000
Summary: Yaoi in later chapters. Possibly yuri. (say Ch. 8) If the html tags do not work please notify me in your review. (Ch. 1 up!)
1. S O N I C X

- _**^~-SONIC X: My Version-~^**_

- If you have not seen Sonic X yet... **_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FIC!_** This is my version of how Sonic X _will_ begin and _will_ end in my perspective; and that **DOES NOT MEAN** that the actual anime started like this. 

- -+{~ BeGiN ~}+- 

- It started with Knuckles placing the last Chaos Emerald in its hold; the world was at peace once more, at least, with eggman out of the picture. 

- "It can't get any easier than this can it?" Knuckles chuckled, as though for the first time. He was at peace, Angel Island was at peace; and most of all, the _world_ was at peace. Or so was it true? 

- "What th....." As the rude cut-off was almost finished, a maniacle laughter rung throughout the whole of Angel Island, and 8 beams of light lit the sky as the Chaos Emeralds were sucked into a giant ship. **"OH HOOOHOOOHUUUHOOO! KNUCKLES YOU FOOL! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT I WAS GONE?! WELL THINK AGAIN!!"** _"EGGMAN!!"_ At the top of his lungs, he screamed and shook all of Angel Island. 

- Knuckles was _**NOT**_ happy! And there was _no_ way he was going to let Eggman get away with this, but this time he had no choice since he couldn't fly, and even if he tried to jump off the highest cliff, he _still_ wouldn't be able to reach the ship in which Eggman was controling _and_ currently had the Chaos Emeralds. 

- ~-+!ChAnGe LoCaTiOn!+-~ 

- Meanwhile, inside Eggman's ship; the E.G.G.M.A.N. (Evil Genius Great Magic Airial Noggin [It was shaped like _**Eggman's noggin!**_]) "Hooohoo! This was my best attempt yet! And best of all, absolutely _nobody_ can stop me!" Eggman was _extremely_ happy at this turnout. 

- "Sir, the Energy Converter is ready." Said one of Eggman's robotic servants. 

- "Excellent." Eggman stood up from his chair in which he was formerly sitting. "Have them beam me up in five minutes; I have other business to attend to at the moment." Eggman said as he walked through the door and into another room. 'I have had great plans before, in which Sonic or one of his friends have interfered and brought forth that little flaw in which crumpled my workings around me; but now there is no one who can stop me!' Eggman contemplated recent events as well as previous ones; he was sure nobody could stop him this time. 


	2. K N U C K L E S X

- **_^-Sonic X: My Version-^_**

Me: Well... Here I am again... Tails: Darcy, as above, as author, as a 13 yr old (o.o), does not own Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, Etc.; Sega + the sonic team does. 

Me: ON WITH THE STOWWY! 

Tails: NYAH! 

Me: *does an ubar cute cub fox face* 

Tails: *falls in love* 

(_You_ decide what he does! O.o) 

------------------------------ Previously, on SXMV: 

_- "It can't get any easier than this can it?" _

- **"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT I WAS GONE?!"**

- "Absolutely nobody can stop me!" 

- 'I have had great plans before,' 

_** ^~-{ And now the Conclusion }-~^ **_

- Eggman walked over to the teleporter: "I hope my ass is where it's supposed to be this time." He muttered, remembering the last time he used the teleporter. "That was utterly embarrassing; all my robots were laughing at me!" 

**=FlAsHbAcK=**

**- "Beam me up!" Eggman yelled into the intercom. This was the first time he was using a teleporter on _himself_ instead of a robot, and he wondered if he set the codes and programming right for Overlander teleporting. 'Pray no bugs, pray no bugs, pray no bugs,' He kept repeating in his mind. **

^(~~~#winkle googly ring tinkley swoosh#~~~)^ 

- "HOLY MATRIX! HIS ASS IS WHERE HIS HEAD SHOULD BE!" Screamed a random robot, most likely one of the earliest EPU models. _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" _ Screamed Eggman, embarrassed that both there were bugs and that his ass has recently replaced his head. 

=EnD FlAsHbAcK= 

- Eggman shivered at that memory: 'It took me an hour to fix the bugs in the teleporter; I couldn't see what I was doing, for the fact that my head was upside down where my ass should've been.' 

__

- "OH MY GOD! HIS HAIR HAS BEEN MOVED UNDER HIS NOSE!!" Said that same, idiotic early EPU robot. **"Thats my mustache you idiot!"** "Oh, sorry." Eggman shakes his head and burries his face in his hands: "What did I do wrong to raise such an idiotic robot? Tell me!" Eggman starts to cry, as one of his robots rub his back and try to cheer him up, but to no avail. 

_^*(ScEnE cHaNgE)*^_

- Meanwhile... On Angel Island, Knuckles was trying to figure out how to use one of his few salvaged Cellphones. "Damn technology! On you piece of crap, _ON!_"\ Ah, here we go! Lets see now... Hmm..." Knuckles is tempted to call Sonic, but he forgot his number! "Meh, I'll just call Tails then... Lets see now... Umm... ah: 1-800-T-PROWER." Knuckles delicately pressed in (for if he punched it in he'd lose his only way of contacting Tails!). "Rrrrrrrrrrng! Rrrrrrrrrrrng!" The Cellphone softly hummed. "Hello, Tails here! Sorry but I'm currently away for some reason, which I will not explain into my Answering Machine every time I go do something, so leave a message after the Kids In America! *sings Kids In America by Len*" "AHHHH!" Knuckles screamed into the phone. "Hah! Gotcha Knuckles!" "ARRRGGHHH!" 

Sorry but I cant continue right now, sore fingers, feet, legs, toes, head, brain, back, arms, and just about everything else! Bye! OWW! Piez! :( 


End file.
